thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki! The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | Timeline | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | In the News | Facts | Arcade | Guides | Store | Wiki Staff | CA Wiki Help since October 25, 2008 ;January 23rd, 2013 - NC Returns I won't get into my overall thoughts on the NC's return, aside that I will be watching his show once it airs on Feb. 5th. In light of the news, I've unlocked the pages pertaining to the Critic for anyone with a username to edit in details again. Thank you all for your co-operation. :) Update: I have also verified if Demo Reel is over through asking Doug directly. He has confirmed that DR will no longer be running. ~Spike's Girl ;December 29th, 2012 - Serious Business Well, everyone, it's almost the end of 2012. First off, I'd like to thank everyone who has dedicated time to building this wiki over the year and improving it bit by bit. It's a lot to handle, but you guys have made things easier than ever. Now, two things of importance. Once again, I have to mention that references to The Nerd must be shown as "The Nerd" and nothing else, again due to Michaud's orders. Second, 2013 is going to be the year where I crack down the hardest I ever have on monitoring this wiki. If I see anything non-TGWTG, whether it be information or flaming, the person who put it there will be automatically banned, no questions asked. I will only allow exceptions if the person had previously made good contributions to this wiki. Control needs to happen and what better time than the start of a new year. Of course, if you aren't the cause of any trouble, then you have no need to worry! lol I still want this place to be fun and relaxed for those who want to show their support for TGWTG. I hope everyone has a happy new year and I'll see you all in 2013! :) ~Spike's Girl Older News To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. TGWTG News February 10th, 2013 *Specials: Dreamworks-uary - Shark Tales *Sage Reviews: Dead Space 3 *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Witchcraft 3 - The Kiss of Death *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - The Dark Knight Rises February 9th, 2013 *Specials: Dreamworks-uary - Shrek 2 *The Nostalgia Chick: Return to Me *WTFIWWY: Live - Grand Theft Seabiscuit *Diamanda Hagan: Nanoview - FDR American Badass February 8th, 2013 *Specials: Dreamworks-uary - Sinbad *Music Movies: Snow White *The AngryJoeShow: Comic Geek Debate *Review A Day: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle: Smash Up February 7th, 2013 *Specials: Dreamworks-uary - Spirit *Ninja the Mission Force: NtMF (now on DVD) Riffs Ninja Empire *The Cinema Snob: 42nd Street Forever, Vol. 1 *MikeJ: Infomercialism - Tiddy Bear *MMO Grinder: Path of Exile *Weekly Manga Recap: One Punch Man *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Harvester (Co-op) February 6th, 2013 *Specials: Dreamworks-uary - Shrek *Game Boys: Poker Night *Phelous (shows): MKC - Noob Saibot *Taylor H.: Game Session - Devil May Cry 3 *RetroActive: Hyrule Historia *Pixelated Memories: Fantastic Dizzy February 5th, 2013 *The Nostalgia Critic: The Odd Life of Timothy Green *Anifile: Ratings Explained *BT Podcast: Crucifying Kittens *Review A Day: TMNT - Mutant Melee February 4th, 2013 *Specials: Dreamworks-uary - Chicken Run *Anifile: Ai Mai Mi *Atop the Fourth Wall: All-Star Batman and Robin #5 *Video Games Awesome: Antichamber & Chasing Aurora are AWESOME! *Thumb Wars: Solving the Puzzle: The Next Xbox/Playstation *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Let's Play El Shaddai *Review A Day: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3 - The Manhattan Project February 3rd, 2013 *Specials: Dreamworks-uary - The Road to El Dorado *ToddInTheShadows: Mac and Devin Go to High School (with Rap Critic) *MarzGurl's Sketches: Marzgurl Reviews Final Fantasy XIII Part 2 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Reviews - Darkman *Bennett The Sage: Movie 43 Vlog *JewWario: I LIKE CANDY! MAGFest Finnish Candy *Review A Day: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2 - The Arcade Game (NES) February 2nd, 2013 *Specials: Dreamworks-uary - Prince of Egypt *WTFIWWY: Live - Stop, Drop & Jerk February 1st, 2013 *Specials: Dreamworks-uary - Antz *The Nostalgia Chick: LOTR: Return of the King (Part 2) *Rap Critic Reviews: "Va Va Voom" and "The Boys" by Nicki Minaj *PawDugan: Let's Play Quest for Glory (Pt 13 & 14) *Video Games Awesome: The Cave is AWESOME! *Zeitgeist Game Review: Ni No Kuni - Wrath of the White Witch Review *'News' __NOEDITSECTION__ Wiki Staff link Category:Browse Category:Content